


(Im)Perfeição

by MiiraStrauss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi Ackerman, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, POV First Person, Top Eren Yeager
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiiraStrauss/pseuds/MiiraStrauss
Summary: Eren Yeager, um fotógrafo que buscava mostrar perfeição no que era considerado imperfeito pela sociedade, ele só não esperava se apaixonar no processo.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	(Im)Perfeição

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, minha primeira fanfic Ereri, espero que gostem :)
> 
> Nas notas finais irei deixar algumas curiosidades sobre o Levi que não achei necessário colocar na história, mas seria mais legal saber.
> 
> Créditos a @EstherLiz e @ddfelipi pela betagem!

Tem sempre um momento da sua vida que você vai estagnar no seu trabalho, vai chegar uma hora que você irá se sentir meio perdido sobre o que fazer e isso infelizmente vai acabar te tirando algumas horinhas de sono, até que você consiga encontrar uma solução para resolver esse problema.

Felizmente já passei dessa fase e encontrei a solução. Eu sou um fotógrafo e trabalho há dez anos tirando fotos profissionalmente, mas na empresa que estou agora apenas há uns seis anos.

Estava começando a editar o post que iria colocar no meu perfil do instagram, anunciando um projeto pessoal que estou desenvolvendo e também para convidar qualquer um que esteja interessado, basicamente eu estou buscando pessoas que possuem algum tipo de ‘’imperfeição’’ aos olhos da sociedade, coisas como cicatrizes, manchas na pele ou algo do tipo, e irei divulgar todas as fotos no meu perfil, também entregarei um book para os participantes com as fotos.

O objetivo principal é mostrar diferentes tipos de beleza e tentar fazer as pessoas entenderem que beleza não é somente aquilo que está nos padrões. Eu sei que esse projeto vai alcançar muitas pessoas porque digamos que eu seja bem conhecido no meu ramo, não é querendo me gabar nem nada mas não tem como negar esse fato.

E é devido a isso que eu me permito tomar algumas liberdades que alguns fotógrafos que estão construindo sua carreira ainda não podem tomar. 

Quando finalmente terminei de editar a foto que serviria como post principal já estava amanhecendo, eu sou um pouco perfeccionista com o meu trabalho, não paro até ter absoluta certeza de que está tudo perfeito.

Já estava acostumado a essa rotina de sono irregular, mas eu não me importava muito afinal estava depositando tempo em algo que eu realmente gostava de fazer, então assim que terminei de salvar todo o conteúdo e passar para minha pasta na nuvem, me levantei e fui em direção ao banheiro para tomar uma ducha antes de sair de casa.

A caminho do trabalho eu sempre passava por uma cafeteria, e pedia um café para viagem, nesse dia não seria diferente, a dona da cafeteria até já sabia o que eu iria pedir.

Ao entrar na cafeteria, que geralmente estava vazia devido ao horário demasiado cedo, foi uma surpresa ver que tinha alguém ali, alguém que era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que eu estava procurando para o projeto que estava prestes a iniciar.

Era um homem muito bonito aliás, cabelos pretos, pele alva e olhos de um azul muito profundo mas o que mais me chamou atenção foi a cicatriz que ele tinha no rosto do lado esquerdo que ia do meio da sua testa até o queixo e mais uma outra menor na bochecha.

Só poderia ser sorte, fiquei uns minutinhos parado apenas o observando e acho que ele percebeu pois começou a me encarar também então tomei coragem e fui falar com ele.

― Posso tirar uma foto sua? ― Oh merda, ele vai achar que eu sou um doido, mas enfim agora não é hora de pensar nas consequências da minha impulsividade. 

― O quê? Não. ― Me respondeu com uma expressão não muito agradável. Acho que eu deveria ter abordado ele de outra forma.

― Me desculpa. Eu nem me apresentei direito, né? Onde eu estava com a cabeça? ― Fui falando de um jeito todo atrapalhado. ― Meu nome é Eren Jaeger, eu sou fotógrafo e você se encaixa direitinho no perfil que eu estou buscando. Eu tô com um projeto recente, estou procurando pessoas com cicatrizes e coisas do tipo para tirar fotos e eu realmente achei você muito bonito. ― Despejei toda a informação de uma só vez, tentando convencê-lo.

― Desculpe, não estou interessado. ― Ele respondeu de forma curta.

― O quê? Não espera aí, você deve estar achando que eu estou mentindo e que sou só um stalker de merda, né? Olha, pega aqui o meu cartão, nele tem minha redes sociais. 

― Eu realmente não estou interessado, mas obrigado. Espero que seu projeto dê certo ― Ele finalizou a última frase levantando da cadeira deixando o dinheiro sobre a mesa, uma quantia que eu acho que é realmente absurda para um café.

― Pelo menos leva o meu cartão, caso você mude de ideia ― Eu estava realmente determinado em convencê‒lo. E ele aceitou acho que por pena, colocando o cartão de qualquer forma no bolso e então saindo rapidamente.

Bom pelo menos ele aceitou, me dirigi ao balcão e pedi o de sempre e então voltei o meu caminho inicial até a empresa com passos apressados pois eu tinha levado um pouco mais de tempo do que pretendia na cafeteria.

[...]

Pov - Levi 

― Finalmente em casa ― Falei suspirando tirando o meu casaco, já estava na hora de lavar, na verdade era a segunda vez que eu usava ele aquela semana, comecei a esvaziar os bolsos antes de levar para a área de serviço, no meio de vários folhetos, chave e embalagens eu encontrei o cartão daquele doido no meio das coisas dei uma olhada rapidamente e resolvi ignorar por hora, depois jogaria no lixo agora eu estava mais preocupado em tomar um banho relaxante. 

Após deixar o casaco no cesto de roupa suja, me encaminhei até o banheiro, e tomei um banho bem longo, em seguida vesti umas roupas confortáveis e quando estava a caminho da cozinha para preparar um chá ouço o som da campainha, revirei os olhos pois já sabia quem era e fui atender a porta.

― O que quer quatro olhos? ― Dei passagem para a Hanji entrar e voltei o meu caminho até a cozinha.

Hanji era a minha melhor amiga, praticamente morava no meu apartamento, eu só não dei uma chave para ela pois não confiava na insanidade da mesma.

― Ora, Levizinho. Vai tirar fotos?

― Hã? Não, porquê? ― Perguntei meio confuso, Hanji me conhece bem o bastante para saber que eu não gostava de aparecer em fotos então não tinha sentido a pergunta.

― Tem um cartão de um fotógrafo bem aqui. ― Comentou pegando o cartão e observando atentamente ― E eu creio que Eren Jaeger não esteja tão desesperado por dinheiro a ponto de sair distribuindo o cartão dele por aí. ― _Droga, esqueci de jogar fora o cartão daquele esquisito_.

― Ah! Um maluco me atacou hoje na cafeteria. Você conhece ele? ― Expliquei resumidamente o que aconteceu, curioso pelo fato dela o conhecer.

― Tem como não conhecer? O trabalho dele é excelente, ele já fotografou muita gente importante, Levi. 

― E? Você não esperava que eu aceitasse ser fotografado por um doido só pela fama dele, né? ― Ela só poderia estar de brincadeira, achando que eu iria ser fotografado por cara totalmente aleatório só porque ele já fotografou meio mundo de burguês. 

― Sim?! ― Ela respondeu como se fosse a escolha óbvia a se fazer.

― Sério, Hanji? Olha bem para mim, eu tenho cara de modelo? Olha só a merda dessa cicatriz no meu rosto, você acha que as pessoas vão ver a minha foto e aplaudir como se eu fosse a pessoa mais bonita do mundo? ― A minha cicatriz no rosto era algo que realmente mexia com a minha auto estima, eu geralmente fingia que ela ela não existia, evitava olhar no espelho e tirar fotografias… É algo que eu venho tentando superar há um logo tempo, mas toda vez que eu olho pra mim mesmo uma angústia toma meu peito e esse sentimento só cresce quando recebo olhares de pena ou algo do tipo, eu não quero que as pessoas tenham pena de mim eu só queria que todo mundo ignorasse que tem uma cicatriz no meu rosto que nem eu tenho feito nos últimos três anos. 

― Me desculpa, ok? ― Hanji me abraçou gentilmente ― Eu sei que é um assunto delicado, mas você já parou para pensar que essas fotos podem acabar te ajudando de alguma forma? ― Ela afastou um pouco o abraço, me olhando nos olhos profundamente.

― Do que você está falando? Eu nem sequer consigo me olhar no espelho direito, não vai ser meia dúzia de fotos que vai mudar alguma coisa. ― Eu realmente não estava entendendo onde a Hanji queria chegar com aquele assunto, era um tema que me machucava profundamente mas que eu evitava transparecer para não preocupá-la.

― Tenho certeza que vai, eu conheço o trabalho do Eren. Tenho certeza que de alguma forma ele vai fazer alguma coisa mudar dentro de você, então tenta Levi. ― E como sempre eu não conseguia negar os pedidos da Hanji, ainda mais quando ela me olhava daquele jeito tão gentil. 

― Não prometo, agora me larga quatro olhos você está fedendo a suor! ― Me afastei rapidamente. Decidido a mudar de assunto perguntei como foi no trabalho para ela começar a tagarelar um monte de coisa sem sentido e esquecer desse assunto por enquanto. 

[…]

Estava fazendo uma pequena limpeza pela casa quando encontrei o cartão daquele tal fotógrafo, Eren Jaeger, analisei o seu cartão encontrando rapidamente informações sobre o perfil do instagram, twitter e mais umas outras redes sociais, não entendia como alguém conseguia administrar tanta coisa eu malmente conseguia administrar meu perfil no instagram, mas enfim, peguei o meu celular e procurei pelo nome dele no aplicativo sendo o primeiro nome no campo de busca e pelo visto era um perfil verificado. Meus olhos saltaram quando vi a quantidade de seguidores.

― Aparentemente Hanji não estava mentindo sobre ele… ― Continuei rolando o feed do perfil realmente me surpreendendo com as fotos postadas ali. ― Nem é tão impressionante assim, que diabos eu estou pensando, tch.

Quando tomei coragem para mandar uma dm para ele, comecei a repetir como um mantra - estou fazendo isso pelo Hanji e só pela Hanji - tentando me convencer que realmente não havia me interessado pelo projeto que ele havia comentado na cafeteria de um jeito meio atrapalhado e que também estava sendo mencionado na sua última publicação.

**Levi - Mensagem:**

Oi.

**Eren - Mensagem:**

Oiii!! 

Você é o rapaz bonito que estava na cafeteria né?

Que bom que me mandou mensagem

Fiquei o dia todo esperando o seu contato

Estou tão feliz!!!

  
  


**Levi - Mensagem:**

Sim, sou eu.

**Eren - Mensagem:**

Me desculpe por mais cedo, depois que você foi embora fiquei um pouco reflexivo acho que acabei te assustando né?

As vezes eu deixo minha empolgação falar mais alto e não meço bem minhas atitudes espero que me perdoe, eu te fiz sair correndo de lá >_<

Por favor me deixe te pagar um café como pedido de desculpas. 

**Levi - Mensagem:**

Está tudo bem, eu convivo com uma completa insana todos os dias.

Na verdade, gostaria de saber mais sobre o seu projeto…

**Eren - Mensagem:**

Ah sim, claro. 

O que quer saber? 

**Levi - Mensagem:**

Se por um acaso eu aceitar ser fotografado… Essas fotos vão ser publicadas em alguma plataforma? 

**Eren - Mensagem:**

Somente se você quiser e permitir, será postado no meu próprio perfil. 

O objetivo desse projeto não são os lucros, Levi. 

Eu não vou ganhar nem um centavo com isso, o objetivo principal é ajudar as pessoas de alguma maneira seja na auto estima ou na maneira de se olhar. 

Eu realmente não estava esperando por isso, ele parecia ser só um maluco nada empático quando me abordou na cafeteria, aquelas palavras mexeram comigo mais do que eu gostaria e relembrando as palavras da Hanji tomei um decisão que esperava não me arrepender, iria da um voto de confiança a Eren Jaeger.

**Eren - Mensagem:**

Levi? 

Ainda está aí?

**Levi - Mensagem:**

Tudo bem, eu aceito.

**Eren - Mensagem:**

Espera :O

É o que eu estou pensando?

**Levi - Mensagem:**

Sim, sobre as fotos.

Quando vai ser?

**Eren - Mensagem:**

Você tá livre no próximo fim de semana?

**Levi - Mensagem:**

Sim.

**Eren - Mensagem:**

Ótimo! 

Eu vou te passar o endereço e ao decorrer da semana a gente combina um horário pode ser?

**Levi - Mensagem:**

Pode ser

**Eren - Mensagem:**

Então combinado, tenha uma boa noite Levi :*

**Levi - Mensagem:**

Boa noite. 

  
  


Bloqueei a tela do meu celular soltando a respiração que nem notei que tinha segurado, eu só poderia estar doido iria deixar um desconhecido me fotografar sendo que nem a minha melhor amiga eu permitia que me fotografasse.

― Você enlouqueceu, Levi Ackerman.

Ao decorrer da semana não esperava trocar tantas mensagens com Eren, ele era bastante comunicativo totalmente diferente de mim, me pergunto se ele é assim com todos as pessoas que ele fotografa. A sessão de fotos ficou marcada para sábado pela manhã, e eu não conseguia evitar sentir um friozinho na barriga ao imaginar como seria tudo. Esperava não me arrepender.

Quando cheguei no endereço que Eren tinha me passado por dm, que aliás não ficava muito distante da cafeteria que gostava de ir algumas vezes, pude notar que era um prédio de vários andares, segui até a recepção e informei que estava procurando por Eren Jaeger e dei o meu nome logo em seguida, a recepcionista me entregou um crachá de visitante e informou para qual andar eu deveria ir me mostrando onde ficava o elevador.

Peguei o elevador apertando no botão do andar que me foi indicado e só então eu percebi o quanto estava nervoso, minhas mãos suavam um pouco e tratei de limpá-las esfregando na minha própria calça. 

Assim que o elevador fez o som característico indicando que havia chegado no andar, respirei fundo tentando controlar um pouco do nervosismo e sai em direção a uma porta que tinha como letreiro ‘’estúdio’’. Como não havia ninguém por perto tomei a liberdade de entrar e tomei um susto quando vi a quantidade de gente que estava no lugar. O estúdio não era necessariamente pequeno, mas devido a quantidade de pessoas que estavam ali parecia ser menor do que realmente era. Avistei Eren conversando com algumas pessoas enquanto fazia ajustes na câmera, pelo que pude notar e como ele era a única pessoa que eu conhecia ali, caminhei em sua direção.

― Leviiii, você veio mesmo. ― Assim que notou minha presença ele veio correndo na minha direção, com uma energia que só pessoas insanas possuiam aquela hora da manhã.

― Olá. ― Respondi tentando parecer o mais simpático possível, coisa que eu não era e nem nunca seria. ― Quanta gente, eu não esperava que iria ter tantas pessoas.

― Boa parte é da equipe, como vai ter muita gente para ser fotografada chamei algumas pessoas para me ajudar no processo. ― Ele respondeu coçando a nuca, um gesto que eu achei completamente fofo. 

― Deixa eu te apresentar a pessoa que vai te maquiar ― Logo em seguida ele se virou gritando, literalmente, por uma tal de Isabel e então uma moça ruiva, um pouco mais baixa que eu veio em nossa direção com um sorriso radiante, o que me fez achar que pessoas que trabalhavam naquele ramo possuam algum parafuso a menos para parecerem tão felizes de manhã cedo. ― Isa, esse é o Levi. O deixarei aos seus cuidados, pode ser? 

― Sim, capitão ― Ela respondeu fazer uma continência desajeitada, eles pareciam ter muita intimidade pela forma que se falava e dava pra notar que a tal Isabel nutria um grande afeto pelo Eren só pela forma que o olhava.

― Obrigado. ― Ele respondeu fazendo um carinho no topo da cabeça dela. ― Levi, se precisar de alguma coisa pode me chamar, ok? Eu vou ficar por aqui fazendo as últimas checagens enquanto a Isa faz sua maquiagem.

― Qualquer dúvida que tiver pode me perguntar também ― Isabel falou com sorriso gentil. 

― Obrigado. ― Agradeci fazendo um simples aceno de cabeça e então fui até a extremidade do estúdio, sendo guiado por Isabel, onde tinha um camarim improvisado com algumas mesas repletas de maquiagem e alguns espelhos pendurados na parede.

Assim que me sentei ela me explicou resumidamente o que pretendia fazer, basicamente uma maquiagem um pouco artística dando destaque a minha cicatriz com algumas flores e coisas do tipo, eu só acenei em concordância e então a permiti iniciar o trabalho. Durante o processo ela não falou mais nada parecia concentrada em preparar a minha pele e então pintar as ditas flores em torno da minha cicatriz. Quando Isabel finalizou a maquiagem me olhou como se estivesse satisfeita.

― O que achou? ― Ela me perguntou expectante.

Quando me virei em direção ao espelho, meio receoso, meus olhos dobraram de tamanho, pela primeira vez em anos eu estava me sentindo verdadeiramente bonito. Senti meus olhos começaram a arder devido a um choro iminente, mas respirei fundo e segurei as lágrimas. Eu não era do tipo que gostava de demonstrar fraqueza, então após me acalmar e me admirar mais um pouco na frente do espelho finalmente me virei para agradecer a Isabel.

― Pela primeira vez… em anos eu consegui me olhar no espelho sem que um sentimento ruim me tomasse ― Falei pausadamente, tentando expressar toda minha sinceridade ― Muito obrigado, Isabel. 

Eu não esperava ser abraçado tão de repente, meu corpo enrijeceu, mas logo me permiti relaxar e aproveitar o abraço. 

― Fico feliz que o meu trabalho tenha te ajudado de alguma forma, Levi ― Ela afastou do abraço me olhando nos olhos ― Não imagino como deve se sentir, mas não se sinta inferior apenas por ter uma cicatriz você ainda continua incrivelmente lindo. 

E novamente a vontade de chorar estava presente, mas fiz o meu máximo para segurar e apenas assenti pois sentia que se falasse alguma coisa iria acabar deixando o choro escapar.

― Bem, a minha parte está feita agora é com o Eren. Eu vou indo agora tenho que maquiar os outros, qualquer coisa grita.

― Está bem, obrigado.

Agora que estava sozinho, novamente as palavras da Hanji voltavam na minha mente, aquela maldita quatro-olhos nunca deixa de ter razão. Eu ainda nem tirei as fotos e já me sinto bem, talvez depois eu peça uma dicas a Isabel sobre maquiagem.

[...]

Pov - Eren

Eu havia acabado de fotografar a penúltima pessoa aquele dia, escolhi deixar Levi por último. Notei que o ele possui uma personalidade bem reservada então imagino que ele irá se sentir mais confortável se não tiver tanta gente no estúdio quando chegar a sua vez de ser fotografado, não que eu tenha reparado muito nele… É apenas meu trabalho como fotógrafo ser observador. 

É apenas uma gentileza da minha parte, tratar bem os clientes e coisas do tipo se bem que o Levi não é bem um cliente, eu acho que se ele permitisse eu tiraria fotos dele pelo resto da vida sem cobrar um centavo, tem alguma coisa nele bem atraente... Não sei explicar o que é mas me faz querer ficar mais tempo perto dele. 

‒ Acho que agora é a minha vez, né? ‒ Dei um pulinho assustado ao ouvir a voz do moreno ao meu lado, estava tão perdido em pensamentos que nem notei que Levi tinha brotado do meu lado. Me virei para respondê-lo e simplesmente congelei, Levi estava tão lindo com a maquiagem delicada que adornava o seu rosto e com flores saindo da sua cicatriz deixando-a ainda mais bela, senti o meu coração batendo mais forte no meu peito e provavelmente tinha algum rubor no meu rosto, por tantos anos estive apenas focado na minha carreira que devo ter esquecido sentimentos como paixão, eu devo ser muito estúpido para não ter notado que estava caidinho pelo Levi.

― Você está esplêndido, Levi ― Simplesmente despejei a primeira coisa que me veio à mente ao notar a aparência do baixinho ao meu lado, notei um leve rubor se formar nas suas bochechas.

― Obrigado ― Ele me respondeu desviando o olhar e se dirigindo ao cenário se posicionando à frente da câmera. ― Então… O que eu tenho que fazer? 

E então a partir dali começamos a sessão de fotos, dei algumas indicações de poses inicialmente e mais pra frente tomei a liberdade de me aproximar para consertar algumas poses, tocando sutilmente o seu braço e rosto para ajustar o posicionamento do pescoço, não deixando de elogiá-lo a cada foto tirada como método de incentivo e também porque a cada vez que eu fazia isso notava o quanto o mesmo ficava corado o que eu achei incrivelmente adorável. 

Após tirar a ultima foto o chamei para sentar-se ao meu lado para que ele desse uma olhada nas fotos que foram tiradas e então escolhesse as que seriam usadas no book. 

― E então, o que achou do ensaio? Você gostou? ― Perguntei expectante.

― Bem… No começo foi meio estranho, não estou acostumado a ser fotografado, mas eu gostei e as fotos ficaram legais também. ― Respondeu simplista e pude notar que novamente o rubor cobriu suas bochechas, me pergunto se o deixei desconfortável.

Então entramos num silêncio esquisito enquanto eu tentava reunir coragem para convidá-lo para tomar um café e acho que ele acabou notando minha inquietação, pois eu não parava de mexer as minhas mãos nervosamente.

― Eu tenho que ir, lembrei que tenho um compromisso.

― Ah! Desculpa. Estou tomando seu tempo, né? Não foi minha intenção.

― Não tudo bem, é que eu tenho um compromisso daqui a pouco.

― Certo. Se precisar de ajuda para remover a maquiagem pode falar com a Isabel novamente. 

― Obrigado, Eren. ― Respondeu já se levantando.

― Ah! Levi… Podemos nos encontrar mais tarde na cafeteria em que nos conhecemos? ― Perguntei coçando a nuca, agora que havia notado como me sentia em relação a ele era mais difícil controlar o friozinho na barriga que sentia quando estava perto dele.

― Claro. Gostaria de tratar de algum assunto importante? 

― Na verdade, eu gostaria de te entregar uma coisa. ― Corei ao imaginar a reação dele quando lhe entregasse o presente secreto que estava preparando.

― Tudo bem, até mais tarde então. ― Ele se despediu rapidamente e pude notar que as suas bochechas também estavam coradas. 

― Até mais tarde. ― Acenei com um sorriso bobo no rosto, sentindo meu rosto corar novamente ao notar o olhar malicioso de Isabel na minha direção.

  
  


[...]

Pov - Levi 

Parece que quando você está ansioso para fazer alguma coisa as horas passam na velocidade de uma lesma, estava curioso para descobrir o que Eren gostaria de me entregar, passei o resto da tarde com a cabeça nas nuvens e quando finalmente deu o horário de nos encontrarmos saí em disparada até a cafeteria, cheguei um pouco mais cedo pelo visto, ele ainda não havia chegado.

Fui até o balcão e pedi um café preto sem açúcar, e então caminhei em direção a uma das mesas para aguardar por Eren, que não demorou para chegar. Assim que uma das atendentes tinha acabado de servir o meu pedido, o vi entrando pela porta. Acenei para chamar sua atenção e então ele sorriu e veio até mim, comecei a sentir um friozinho na barriga a medida que ele ia se aproximando.

― Oi, desculpa o atraso. Eu te fiz esperar muito? ― Falou se sentando na cadeira de frente para mim. 

― Na verdade eu acabei de chegar ― Pude notar que ele estava um pouco ofegante, parece até que ele correu até aqui.

― Ah, que bom então ― Respondeu novamente com aquele sorriso estampado no rosto que me fazia sentir um frio na barriga ― Eu espero que não tenha esquecido que falei que iria te pagar um café por ter te feito sair correndo aquele dia.

― Não é preciso. ― Tudo bem que eu realmente havia saído correndo aquele dia mas agora era diferente… Eu estava começando a gostar de passar mais tempo com ele.

― Nah, eu insisto. ― Ele se esticou sobre a mesa apertando a pontinha do meu nariz 

― Já que insiste. ― Peguei a xícara dando finalmente o primeiro gole tentando disfarçar o rubor ― Você não vai pedir nada pra você?

― Ah! É mesmo né? Já volto. ― Ele se levantou indo em direção ao balcão para fazer o seu pedido e após alguns minutos ele voltou com um café americano.

Conversamos mais um tempo sobre coisas triviais enquanto apreciamos as nossas bebidas e no meu caso a companhia dele. Quando terminamos nosso café decidimos que já estava na hora de ir. Iniciamos uma caminhada lenta até a estação de metrô num silêncio confortável, ele me falou que não precisaria pegar o metrô para ir pra casa pois alegou que morava perto e poderia ir andando, então provavelmente era ali que iríamos nos despedir.

― Você falou mais cedo que queria me entregar uma coisa, mas até agora não me entregou nada. ― Um biquinho se formou nos meus lábios, estava fingindo chateação, apesar de realmente estar curioso para saber o que ele iria me entregar.

― Mas eu já te entreguei. ― Ele respondeu tentando controlar o riso, enquanto meu rosto demonstrava pura confusão. 

― Te entreguei o prazer da minha companhia. ― Ao notar a mudança na minha expressão ele começou a gargalhar descontrolado.

― Não acredito que arrumei mais um idiota na minha vida. ― Respondi massageando a ponte do nariz como se estivesse decepcionado. 

― É uma brincadeira, Levi. Na verdade eu estava esperando chegarmos na estação para te entregar.

― Ande logo com isso está me fazendo ficar ansioso. 

― Calma, nunca ouviu falar que o melhor fica para o final? 

― Não, Eren Jeager, nunca ouvir essa expressão idiota.

― Ouch, tudo bem, tudo bem. Fecha os olhos então e só abre quando eu mandar

― Isso é algum tipo de piada?

― Confia em mim.

Depois de hesitar brevemente fechei os olhos assim como ele havia pedido, então ele pegou a minha mão esquerda e colocou algo que parecia ser uma moldura.

― Pode abrir os olhos 

Quando abrir os olhos o que estava na minha mão era na verdade um quadro com uma foto minha, fiquei mudo por um tempo, eu não lembrava de ter visto aquela foto enquanto estávamos no estúdio escolhendo as fotos para o book. Analisei atentamente e então senti meus olhos começarem a arder, sabia que daquela vez não iria conseguir segurar e então numa atitude impulsiva abracei Eren, procurando esconder o meu rosto. Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam dos meus olhos molhando um pouco da camisa que ele estava vestindo e acho que ele notou pois começou a afagar as minhas costas gentilmente num gesto de consolo. Ficamos assim por mais alguns minutos, quando me afastei meus pensamentos estavam uma bagunça.

― Eu nem sei o que dizer. ― Eu queria o abraçar e nunca mais soltar, o que Eren tem feito por mim nessa semana tem me marcado tão profundamente. Eu sinto como se estivesse em uma dívida eterna com ele.

― Não precisa dizer nada, é para você lembrar todos os dias o quanto você é lindo. ― Falou fazendo um carinho suave no meu rosto, do lado que ficava a cicatriz, olhando para mim com ternura.

― Droga, Eren… Porque você está fazendo isso? ― Toda aquela situação estava fazendo meu coração bater descontrolado. Eu já havia notado que sentia algum tipo de atração por Eren, mas naquele momento eu soube que não era apenas uma atração, eu estava realmente gostando dele.

― Desculpa, te deixei desconfortável? ― Sua expressão que até então era tranquila, se alterou para uma leve preocupação. 

― Não é isso… ― Falei abaixando a cabeça, meu coração estava batendo forte no meu peito.

― Do que está falando então? 

Me mantive em silêncio, tentando reorganizar meus pensamentos. Não poderia simplesmente despejar pro cara que eu conheci a mais ou menos uma semana que estava afim dele.

― Levi se você não me falar não tem como eu saber pelo o que me desculpar. ― Mas como eu poderia esconder sendo que ele estava demonstrando toda essa preocupação comigo. 

― Mexendo com o meu coração desse jeito. ― Disparei dando pequenos socos no seu peito. ― Isso não é justo.

A expressão dele era de choque, já estava me preparando para ouvir uma resposta negativa em relação a minha declaração meia boca quando fui surpreendido com um beijo.

Eu já havia notado que Eren me tratava de um jeito diferente, imaginava que o motivo desse tratamento era por pena. Isso me doía profundamente, mas eu me deixava levar. Nunca imaginei que o motivo era porque ele retribuía os meus sentimentos.

Foi apenas um encostar de lábios, eu estava tão confuso que nem consegui retribuir o beijo.

― Eu estou sonhando? ― Eren boboca estava de volta, eu gostava desse jeitinho meio bobo dele, me fazia ficar mais relaxado, mas nunca iria admitir isso em voz alta. 

― O quê? Como assim? 

― O cara que eu gosto, retribui os meus sentimentos isso é bom demais para ser verdade ― Ele estava com uma feição abobada ― Me belisca para eu ter certeza que eu não estou sonhando. 

Belisquei com força o seu braço direito.

― Ouch, também não precisava machucar. ― Ele falou, fazendo beicinho alisando o seu braço no lugar onde eu tinha beliscado.

― Nem quando eu finalmente falei que gosto de você, você consegue ser sério.

― Nah, eu deixo o papel de sério da relação para você. ― Falou me mostrando a língua.

Observei aquela reação revirando os olhos numa falsa irritação.

― Então quer dizer que já estamos numa relação? ― Perguntei com olhos afiados.

― E por que não? Nós dois nos gostamos, não tem porque adiar.

― Eu esperava um pedido mais romântico de você… Mas só porque você me deixou feliz demais hoje com o presente vou aceitar. ― Cruzei os braços fazendo um biquinho. 

Eren me beijou logo em seguida e dessa vez eu retribuir apropriadamente. Passando os braços pelo seu pescoço permiti que o beijo fosse aprofundado, senti os braços dele rodearem a minha cintura. Nossas línguas se entrelaçam numa batalha deliciosa, que logo foi perdida por mim deixando que ele me dominasse. Eu estava completamente entregue a Eren Jaeger. 

[...]

Já havia se passado um mês desde que Eren e eu começamos a namorar, no dia seguinte ao nosso primeiro beijo ele havia me levado para jantar em um restaurante cinco estrelas, e foi um completo desastre.

Quando estávamos lá recebemos um péssimo atendimento o que acabou nos deixando putos, saímos de lá sem jantar mesmo e Eren me pediu mil desculpas após o ocorrido. Ele me explicou que nunca tinha ido lá e ele achou que seria uma boa opção devido a fama do lugar, mas pelo visto eles eram bastante seletivos no atendimento. Mas no fim eu não me importei muito e fomos comer numa barraquinha de rua mesmo, a partir daí o nosso encontro foi realmente divertido. 

Eu estava terminando uns relatórios quando notei que havia recebido uma mensagem, olhei para tela do celular para saber se valeria a pena responder naquele momento. Ao notar que era de Eren desbloqueei a tela rapidamente.

**Eren ‒ Mensagem:**

Ei! Levi, o que acha de sairmos para jantar hoje??

**Levi ‒ Mensagem:**

Podemos deixar para outro dia? Eu estou realmente cansado hoje.

**Eren ‒ Mensagem:**

Aah porfavozinho Levi. Eu estou com saudades T-T

**Levi ‒ Mensagem:**

Às vezes parece que você é o mais novo de nós dois

**Eren ‒ Mensagem:**

Digamos que eu tenho uma alma jovem 

**Levi ‒ Mensagem:**

Idiota.

**Eren ‒ Mensagem:**

Mas não mude de assunto vamos por favooooor T-T

**Levi ‒ Mensagem:**

Por que não jantamos na minha casa? Aí depois de eu te dar o mínimo de atenção posso deitar confortavelmente na minha cama e relaxar.

**Eren ‒ Mensagem:**

Ei!!! Mínimo de atenção?? Eu não sou um cachorro 

**Levi ‒ Mensagem:**

Obviamente você nunca viu a sua cara quando me pede algo e aposto que está fazendo ela agora.

**Eren ‒ Mensagem:**

…

**Levi ‒ Mensagem:**

Então… Sobre o jantar você que irá fazer. Chegue cedo

**Eren ‒ Mensagem:**

Okaaay, até mais tarde <3 

[...]

Tinha acabado de sair do banho quando ouvir o som da campainha, me apressei para abrir a porta encontrando um Eren todo desajeitado com os dois braços cheios de sacolas de supermercado. 

― O que é tudo isso? ― Perguntei espantado o ajudando pegando algumas sacolas. 

― Nosso jantar. ― Respondeu me cumprimentando com um selinho demorado. 

― Não precisava comprar tanta coisa, apenas um jantar simples era o suficiente.

― Eu tenho o direito de mimar o meu namorado e eu vou fazê-lo ― Soltou uma piscadela, entrando no meu apartamento como se fosse o seu próprio.

Suspirei, sabendo que era uma batalha perdida então deixaria ele fazer o que quisesse. 

― Precisa que eu faça alguma coisa? 

― Sim, preciso que você fique sentadinho no sofá assistindo tv enquanto eu faço a janta.

― Tem certeza? 

― Sim, meu amor. Pode deixar que eu faço tudo. ― Ele se aproximou me beijando suavemente. ― Agora vai, coloca essa bunda no sofá quando eu acabar eu te chamo. 

Seguindo as indicações dele me acomodei no sofá e coloquei uma série qualquer para assistir na Netflix, não lembro quando exatamente eu dormi mas acordei um tempo depois com Eren distribuindo beijinhos pelo meu rosto.

― Vem, eu já terminei. ― Fechei os olhos fazendo um biquinho esperando que Eren entendesse que eu queria que ele me beijasse e felizmente ele entendeu me beijando profundamente partindo o beijo quando ficamos sem fôlego. ― Eu amo essa manha que você faz quando você acorda.

― Não sei do que você está falando ― Cortei me levantando e indo até a mesa de jantar que ficava na cozinha mesmo, eu realmente não estava esperando encontrar uma mesa toda decorada com velas e tudo.

― O que é tudo isso? ― Perguntei surpreso. 

― Nós completamos um mês de namoro na semana passada, e infelizmente não comemoramos adequadamente por causa da nossa rotina então eu queria fazer algo especial para nós dois.

― Você sabe que não precisava. ― O abracei enterrando o nariz no seu pescoço. ― Obrigado, você é o melhor.

Jantamos a luz de velas e conversamos sobre as coisas que aconteceram durante a semana. Após o jantar fiquei encarregado da limpeza recebendo uma ajuda de Eren, mesmo eu insistindo que não precisava, pois ele já havia feito todo o jantar sozinho. 

Agora estávamos deitados juntinhos no sofá assistindo um filme que eu não estava prestando atenção. Estava mais focado em roubar beijos do meu namorado até que ele desistisse de ver o filme e prestasse atenção somente em mim. Visto que eu não estava conseguindo a atenção desejada me posicionei sobre o seu colo.

― O que está fazendo? ― Ele me perguntou desconfiado.

― Nada só quero ficar deitado em cima de você, é mais confortável. ― Respondi com a cara mais lavada possível, quando ele voltou a se distrair com a tv comecei a distribuir beijos pelo seu pescoço, sugando um pouco em algumas áreas e rebolando lentamente em seu colo. 

― Olha eu juro que estava tentando me controlar, mas você não colabora. ― Eren mudou nossas posições rapidamente me colocando deitado no sofá e se posicionando por cima de mim. ― Mas já que está tão disposto a me provocar irei responder a altura. ― Então ele me beijou afoitamente, quando a língua dele entrou na minha boca não consegui conter um gemido. 

A mão dele adentrou a minha camisa, acariciando meu peito e por vezes dando alguns apertos na minha cintura, me fazendo soltar gemidos satisfeitos. 

― Não imagina o tesão que está me fazendo sentir gemendo baixinho assim no meu ouvido. 

― Não diga essas coisas ― Murmurei desviando o olhar, meu rosto estava fervendo de vergonha.

― Ora, pra quem estava rebolando no meu colo minutos atrás você até parece inocente agora. ― Murmurou divertido, deixando beijinhos pelo meu pescoço.

― Apenas me beija logo idiota. ― E meu pedido foi prontamente atendido, soltei um gemido abafado quando a língua dele adentrou minha boca, explorando cada canto, nossas línguas se entrelaçaram deliciosamente. 

Eu estava me sentindo tão quente, apenas os beijos de Eren foi o suficiente para me fazer ficar com uma puta ereção. Estava tão tomado pelo tesão que comecei a me esfregar contra a sua virilha enquanto ele me beijava. 

― Parece que alguém já estava animadinho ali em baixo. ― Ele comentou quebrando o beijo, senti a sua mão deslizar por dentro da minha cueca envolvendo o meu membro com os dedos iniciando um vai e vem lento e torturante.

― Nghn… Eren. ― Gemi aliviado quando ele finalmente tirou minha boxer apertada e então ele fez o mesmo, juntando nossos membros, que já estavam totalmente lubrificados com pré gozo, iniciando uma masturbação apressada. Meus gemidos aumentavam de volume cada vez que Eren estocava com mais avidez a sua mão nas nossas ereções.

Sentir um formigamento no meu baixo ventre e soltei um gemido audível me derramando na mão de Eren. Minha respiração estava irregular e meu corpo ainda tremia devido aos espamos do orgamos recente.

― Podemos parar aqui se você quiser. ― Eren propôs deixando um beijo carinhoso na minha testa.

― Não… Eu quero você dentro de mim. ― Falei cobrindo os olhos com o antebraço.

― Vira de costas para mim. ― Sem nem pensar duas vezes obedeci, estava com tanta vergonha que qualquer oportunidade de evitar seu olhar faminto eu estava aceitando. Ele puxou o meu quadril deixando a minha bunda empinada. Ele não iria fazer o que eu achava que iria certo?

Gemi em surpresa quando senti a lingua quente e molhada rodear a minha entrada causando um arrepio por todo o meu corpo. 

― Você é lindo Levi, perfeito para mim…

[...]

Na manhã seguinte Eren pelo visto ainda estava no clima romântico, me acordou com um delicioso café da manhã na cama e vários beijinhos carinhosos pelo rosto. 

― Ah! Eu sou tão sortudo por ter um namorado tão bom para mim. ― Falei colocando mais um morango na boca.

― Acho que os dois acertamos na loteria. ― Me respondeu com aquele sorriso radiante, que mexeu comigo desde que nos conhecemos.

― Obrigado por tudo. ― Falei beijando suavemente a sua bochecha. ― Agora me ajuda a levantar porque você me destruiu noite passada. 

Foi engraçado ver ele de repente ficar todo vermelho com uma simples frase, bem essa era a minha vingança já que ontem a noite ele fez o mesmo comigo repetidas vezes. Não que eu estivesse reclamando, o sexo com Eren era realmente… quente.

Mas apesar de todo clima romântico teríamos que voltar às nossas rotinas daqui a pouco, eu só queria ficar de preguiça o dia todo na cama abraçado ao meu namorado, droga de vida adulta.

**FIM**

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado por ter chegado até aqui, agora vamos às curiosidades:
> 
> 1 - Levi tem 24 anos e Eren tem 27 anos
> 
> 2 - Levi trabalha num escritório de contabilidade, ele gostaria de ser professor de matemática, mas por causa da cicatriz ele achou que não seria respeitado pelos alunos e desistiu.
> 
> 3 - Levi e Hanji se conhecem desde a faculdade, no início o Levi usava a Hanji para fazer os trabalhos em grupo nas matérias que eles tinham juntos, pois ele reconhecia a inteligência dela, mas acabaram ficando bem próximos com o passar do tempo.
> 
> 4 - Levi conseguiu a cicatriz após entrar numa briga para defender a Hanji na época da faculdade, como ele já estava no último semestre ele conseguiu concluir o curso com muito apoio da Hanji, pois devido ao ocorrido ele não queria mais sair de casa, ele odiava todos os olhares que recebia dos outros alunos.
> 
> E é isso, por favor não esqueçam de comentar. Bjs, até a próxima.


End file.
